The present invention relates to an ultra wideband antenna.
In the recent past, the requirements for an antenna have significantly increased. There is the need to have antenna systems capable to address the ultra wide bandwidth (UWB) from approximately 3.1 to 10.6 GHz, which are more suited to amplify signals of interest while nullifying noise and signals from other areas. Further, it is preferred to have a radiation pattern with a small group delay, a high gain and an antenna with a small size, which, in addition, is cost-effective.
From the state of art ultra wideband antennas are known covering the whole frequency bandwidth from approximately 3.1 to 10.6 GHz. The problem that arises with an ultra wideband antenna is that the frequency bandwidth of the transmitted and received signals is very large in comparison with a conventional antenna used for multimedia wireless loop or any wireless communication system. Therefore it is very difficult to adapt the antenna and to have a flat gain in the whole frequency bandwidth. Moreover, the phase variation Vs frequency should be linear in the whole band and therefore minimise the group delay. The other problem which arises in UWB communication systems is the other wireless communication systems which operate in the same frequency band but occupy a very small bandwidth.